Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the hero of the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr., where he saves an apartment building, and its inhabitants, from being destroyed by a hulking man named Wreck-It Ralph. To everyone in Niceland, the town within the game, Felix is the poster boy for goodness. Felix himself is very polite and kind to everyone he meets, even Ralph. According to Ralph at the beginning of the film, Felix's magic hammer was given to him by his father, Fix-It Felix, Sr. The hammer has the ability to fix any and everything, and can even heal an injured character. Official Bio "Felix is the popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland's hammer-wielding maintenance man who's beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin' all of Ralph's wreckin', this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being "The Good Guy" just doesn't compute." Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with a blue plumber's outfit and cap, white undershirt, blue eyes, and brown hair. He also wears brown leather workboots and workgloves along with a plumber's toolbelt. Felix always carries a magical, golden hammer that was given to him by his father. This hammer allows Felix to fix nearly anything with a single tap, including physical injuries. His appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt and a slightly different utility belt. However, the design changed into a blue shirt with a name tag on it, and the belt's appearance changed as well. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, and kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies and has parties thrown in his honor. During the parties, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic towards him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix also shows he has a romantic side, as seen when he develops the "honeyglows" for Sergeant Calhoun. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's; he is good right down to his core. Felix often is the peacekeeper between Ralph and the Nicelanders and is the one to step between the two parties in a quarrel. In the beginning of the film, he merely thought of Ralph as his colleague, but as the story went on, he began to refer to see through his eyes and think of him as a friend, later calling him his "brother," in a friendly manner. Role in the film In the video game world of Fix-It Felix, Jr., Felix and the Nicelanders are celebrating the game's 30th anniversary, though one character is left out purposely: Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of the game. During a party of the dance floor, Ralph comes to the door of the penthouse, and the Nicelanders tell Felix to shoo him away. Felix is overly nervous to do so, as he doesn't have the heart to turn Ralph away when Ralph has done absolutely nothing wrong. After an awkward greeting, Felix invites Ralph in, but the Nicelanders are less than amused. The mayor of Niceland, Gene, begins to lose his patience with Ralph, who has been feeling shunned by the Nicelanders because of his role as the bad guy. Felix tries to stop Gene and Ralph's arguing, but the two are to heated in the moment. Ralph is eventually pushed to destroying the anniversary cake, proving Gene right; Ralph is just the "bad guy that wrecks the building." Ralph leaves for Tapper's in a huff, and doesn't return. The next morning, a player prepares to play Fix-It Felix, Jr. but Ralph is nowhere to be found. Felix sneaks off the screen and heads to Ralph's brick pile home but Ralph is absent. The Nicelanders begin to panic after Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, cover Felix's cabinet with an out of order sign, indicating that the game would be unplugged the next morning unless Ralph returns. Felix calms the citizens and believes Ralph only spent the night in Tapper's. Just then, the train from Game Central Station arrives, but instead of Ralph, Felix and the Nicelanders find Q*bert who tells Felix that Ralph has gone to Hero's Duty. Felix heads off to return him and when he arrives, he is immediately attacked by the game's lead character Sergeant Calhoun and her troopers. Luckily, Felix is able to escape his death, and Calhoun demands to know his business. Felix tells her he's searching for his cohort Ralph, whom Q*Bert has seen entering her game. Calhoun scoffs at the claims until Ralph soars by inside a shuttle--not alone, but with a baby Cy-Bug, the enemies in Hero's Duty. Felix and Calhoun follow the shuttle to Game Central Station. There, the Surge Protector tells them that Ralph has blasted into Sugar Rush. Felix begins to follow Calhoun in, but the sergeant tells Felix to stay put. Unlike her, Felix doesn't see Ralph blasting into Sugar Rush with a Cy-Bug as a major problem. However, Calhoun tells him that Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between game time and after hours, meaning they are truly evil. Despite Calhoun's demands to stay out, Felix draws the line and tells her it's his job to fix what Ralph wrecks. Calhoun decides to let him join, and the duo heads off. In Sugar Rush, they find the shuttle that Ralph has crash-landed, but Ralph and the Cy-Bug are nowhere in sight. Calhoun begins to fear the worse but uses her tracker to find it. While searching in the Candy Tree Forest, Calhoun asks the story of Ralph and why he has gone Turbo. Felix is clueless to the fact, but feared that Ralph is going Turbo. Since Calhoun's game was brand new to the arcade, the sergeant is unaware of what "going Turbo" means. So Felix tells her a story of Turbo: years ago, when the arcade first opened, Turbo Time was the most popular game by far, and Turbo, the lead character of the game, enjoyed being the center of attention. However, when a new racing game [http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/RoadBlasters RoadBlaster''s] arrived and stole Turbo's thunder, an extremely jealous Turbo game-jumped into the new game and tried to take it over, causing it to crash. As a result, both games, and Turbo, were unplugged for good. Just after Felix finishes the story, the branch he and Calhoun are standing on disappears (being a double stripe), and the two fall into Nesquik Sand. Felix tries to hop out, but to no avail. Despaired, he then goes into panic until Calhoun punches him calm. Just then, the living rope-like laffy taffys above them begin to laugh, and the more they laugh, the more they lower. Calhoun repeatedly punches Felix's face, which Felix in turn repeatedly repairs with his magic hammer, until the taffys are within reach. Felix grabs hold of Calhoun and one of the taffys that lifts the two into the air, and Calhoun is impressed at Felix's dashing heroism as the taffys sing around them. However, the supposedly romantic moment is short-lived, as Calhoun immediately fires her gun to shoo away the taffys so that she can get back with her mission. The two return to the crashed shuttle, which Felix repairs with his hammer. Then they fly in the shuttle to have an aerial view of the kingdom, but when Felix calls Calhoun "one dynamite gal," Calhoun becomes enraged to the point she lowers the shuttle at the gates of the castle of King Candy (ruler of ''Sugar Rush) and orders Felix out of the shuttle. Unbeknown to Felix, "dynamite gal" was what Calhoun's fiancé called her, until he was eaten by a Cy-Bug on her wedding day. Feeling desolate that Calhoun has rejected his affections, he walks toward the castle. At the castle doors, Felix is encountered by the King's assistant Sour Bill. Felix asks Bill if he's seen Ralph, but Bill decides to imprison Felix upon mentioning Ralph, saying he should have locked Ralph up when he has had the chance, and is not making the same mistake with Felix. Felix is dropped into King Candy's fungeon via a trap door. While in the fungeon, he attempts to break the window bars with his hammer, but strengthens them instead, making him hopelessly break down in tears. Just then, Ralph barges into Felix's cell. Felix is, at first, overjoyed to see his friend, but his joy turns to anger upon realizing how much danger and heartbreak he has gone through to find Ralph. He also refuses to fix the kart of a little "glitch" in Sugar Rush named Vanellope, whom Ralph has befriended. However, Ralph then confesses to Felix that Felix's feelings of being rejected and treated like a criminal is what Ralph feels everyday in his life, the reason he has ran off to try to be a good guy. Beginning to understand how he cannot change who he is, Ralph asks Felix to fix the kart (which Ralph has destroyed as a result of King Candy's manipulation), the only hope for Vanellope, and promises that he will never try to be good again if Felix does so. Felix agrees, touched by Ralph's unselfishness, and the two go to rescue Vanellope, who is also imprisoned. Felix, Ralph and Vanellope rush to the speedway, where the Random Roster Race has already started, and if she crosses the finish line, she will no longer be a glitch. After Vanellope takes off and inserts herself into the race, Felix and Ralph both focus on the jumbo screen near the start/finish line showcasing the race as Vanellope continues to build up in the leaderboard. Unbeknown to the three, the Cy-Bug baby has grown and hatched hundreds of eggs under the grounds of the game. As the Cy-Bugs begin to ravage through Sugar Rush, Felix and Ralph turn to the screen to witness King Candy attacking Vanellope. During their scuffle, Vanellope's glitches causes King Candy to also glitch, revealing himself to be Turbo. Both Felix and Ralph are shocked and speechless at the sight of this revelation. As Vanellope approaches the finish line after escaping King Candy, more swarms of Cy-Bugs explode from the sides of the track. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Felix and Ralph to rush to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. They try to escape the game, but Vanellope, being a glitch, is doomed to oblivion since glitches cannot leave their games. Felix asks Calhoun if there is any way to save Sugar Rush, to which Calhoun explains that without a beacon, the bugs cannot be stopped. Ralph quickly formulates an idea to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain volcano, hoping to have its lava eruption act as the beacon, and heads to the top of the mountain. Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope watch in horror as Ralph is captured and flown into the air by King Candy, who has turned into a Cy-Bug after being eaten by one and plans to dominate the arcade. Fortunately, Ralph breaks free from King Candy's grasps and brings the entire crater of mentos plunging into the lava inside the mountain, causing a massive eruption, which produces the beacon that attracts and vaporizes all the Cy-Bugs, including King Candy, for good. Felix jumps with joy as he congratulates Ralph on finally stopping the bugs and saving Sugar Rush, as well as the entire arcade. He then kisses Calhoun on the cheek, and the sergeant is surprised and so delighted, she returns the kiss. Felix then repairs the finish line with his hammer, allowing Vanellope to cross. When she does, she magically transforms into a princess and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush as the codings of Sugar Rush are restored. After Vanellope is revealed to be the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, a princess, Felix witnesses Vanellope addressing the racers who have been mean to her previously and is shocked when she decrees to have them executed. At that time, the arcade is about to open, so Calhoun calls Felix and Ralph to head back to their respective games. Felix and Ralph travel back to Fix-It Felix, Jr. just in time to show Mr. Litwak that it still works, sparing the arcade from being unplugged. They invite homeless video game characters such as Q*bert into their game to help out on the bonus levels and also make Niceland a new home for the new characters. Afterwards, Felix and Calhoun wedding, with Ralph serving as Felix's best man and Vanellope as the maid of honor. During the end credits, Felix and Ralph are shown having various game jumping adventures with Vanellope and Calhoun. Trivia *Mary was about to announce Felix's cake when Ralph interrupted her. Disney could have done this so as not to have the nicest guy in the film and be based by anything. *His main inspiration is Mario. As you can see, they both have caps, short hair, and brown boots. *In the video game, he claims that he is lactose intolerant. *His family is said to consist of a mother and father, although neither appears in the movie. *During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character instead of Ralph. *Also during the film's earliest development, he was intended to join Ralph to help him be the good guy. *Felix's clothes were also changed during his development. He wore overalls to a yellow shirt with tucked sleeves, and a different belt. But now he wears a blue shirt and a name tag on it with a different belt. *Felix is the fourth good guy in a Disney animated feature to be put in jail, the first three being Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin from Aladdin, and Flynn Rider from Tangled. *Felix can speak Q*Bertese. *Felix's smart, but a little cowardly personality is very similar to Luigi from the Mario series. *In an early draft of the film, Felix was intended to join Ralph on his journey to become a hero. However, the filmmakers felt that Felix's inclusion would distract the central heart of the story: the relationship between Ralph and Vanellope. *In The Art of Wreck-It Ralph, It shows changes in Fix-It Felix's appearance from a figure made of measuring rulers to a human wearing overalls to a human wearing modern plumbers uniform. *Fix-It Felix has some similarities with his voice actor, Jack McBrayer. *Felix appeared in the site maintenance screen at the Disney store website. Category:Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters Category:Characters in Fix-It Felix, Jr. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr.